


A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

by R_Wil (Ri_Bread07)



Series: Lovely Dreams:The Unseen Cottage Scenes [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin Blackwood is a Bean, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Bread07/pseuds/R_Wil
Summary: Unseen Scene from the Cottage PeriodSpoilers for TMA MAG 160+ proceed with caution
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Lovely Dreams:The Unseen Cottage Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Jon laughed softly from where he was perched on the fence.  
“Martin! Martin don't get too close!” he called fondly as the man in question approached the large fluffy cow that had been minding it’s business grazing in the pasture they had found while on a walk, exploring the little Scottish village they had been calling home.  
“Oh come off it Jon, Look how fluffy he is?! He’s not gonna hurt me, are you?” Martin laughed brightly as he took a few steps closer to the admittedly very fluffy cow. The cow paid him little mind and just kept on munching at the grass only pausing slightly to let out a snort that could have meant it was content with martin’s presence, or that he was annoyed. Who was Martin to say though it’s not like he was an avatar of The Eye.  
“Maybe not, but cows are not to be messed with, they are very dangerous creatures-” Jon started to reply, Martin could basically hear Jon “pushing up his glasses” even if he wasn’t wearing any, it was just the tone of voice.  
“Okay, okay mister Know-it-All!” Martin interrupted, sticking his tongue out slightly at the man he loved. As he approached the shorter man he smiled, setting his hands on either side of Jon's thighs to rest on the fence. Jon pouts slightly as Martin presses their foreheads together. They just sit there, staring into each other’s eyes for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours; neither cared really, just happy to be with the other. Safe.  
Their reverie is broken by the cow snorting at them again, and Jon’s face breaks into a small smile as Martin kisses his nose lightly. He tries to duck his head away to hide the blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks and Martin lets him, smiling smugly. Instead Martin hops back over the fence and proceeds to lift Jon up, bringing a startled cry from the archivist, which devolves into giggles from both parties involved.  
\------  
Martin wakes up to an empty bed but it doesn't take much looking to see Jon is sitting not far away in a chair reading one of the books they had found in the small cottage. Martin sits up gently pulling the covers up with him and Jon Smiles for a moment before it immediately falls.  
“Martin, what's wrong? Bad dream?” Jon moves to sit on the bed gently, resting a scarred hand on the blanket covering Martin. There is no compulsion in his voice, Jon had made a pact with himself long ago not to use it if he could avoid it, especially with Martin. Martin just shakes his head. Now aware that he was crying he sheds the tears freely and sniffles before responding.  
“No, it was actually a really good dream. Like the best dream ever...” Martin trails off letting out a few soft sobs. Jon scoots closer on the bed moving his hands to frame Martin’s face and brush away a few tears, before asking a question he is not sure he wants the answer to.  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
“I wanted it to be real.” Martin can see the pain in Jon’s eyes at that. He knows Jon has been suffering since Elias-Magnus- The Rat Bastard conned him into starting the apocalypse. Jon pushes his forehead into Martin’s, just like in the dream. Though this time it's slightly more wet as Martin’s tears mix with a few Jon begins to shed.  
A few moments pass before Jon even tries to speak.  
“This is-”  
“No, Jon”  
“Martin I- I did this I-”  
“Jon, I don't blame you for this. For any of it. I just wish we could live normal lives you know? We could've been the recluses that lived at the edge of town, our own spooky ghost story that’s really completely unfounded and harmless.” They both let out light chuckles. A large boom of thunder rattles the small cottage making the two jump even further into each other, not out of true fright but out of instinct. Jon pulls back, much to Martin’s displeasure, but it passes as Jon maneuvers them so that Martin is now laying with his head resting against Jon’s chest.  
“Martin, will you tell me about it? Your dream?” Jon asks softly, again without an ounce of pressure to his voice. Martin nods against his chest and starts in a low voice.  
“Statement Begins…” Jon shoves him a bit laughing and Martin laughs too, relishing the feeling of it rumbling through Jon's chest rocking him.  
“Well you see we found these really great cows, I mean just stellar specimens…” Martin continues as the world outside turns and churns. It spits vitriol and terror at any and all who dare to exist within it, except for them. Jon and Martin are safe and sound within their little cottage in the Scottish highlands.  
For Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Imma be honest I woke up at who knows what time and had the scene from Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1 stuck in my head Where Bella has a really good dream and wakes up crying and just..... thought of my boys. so I actually wrote it instead of thinking about it and never doing anything.
> 
> Title from Panic! at the Disco's Build God then We'll Talk


End file.
